Plans
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. Set in the world of ‘Unpredictable Life’. The minisequel to ‘Sketchbook’. Established HPSS. Harry finds out what Severus has planned for the weekend night.


**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Fic Title: **Plans  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so forth. I just own the bit of muse.  
**Summary: **Slash. Set in the world of 'Unpredictable Life'. The mini-sequel to 'Sketchbook'. Established HP/SS. Harry finds out what Severus has planned for the weekend night.  
**Genre: **Romance/Fluff/Fantasy  
**Warnings: **OOC. Fluff. Established HP/SS, SB/RL, hetero DM/OC.  
**Rating: **M (Mature/Red Flame. For language, nudity, eroticism)  
**Author's Notes: **The very bunny popped into my mind right after that 'Severus-tugging-sleeves' scene in HP & GoF – the movie.

_Hello. _– Thoughts. Or the things you say inside your head.  
"Hello." – Normal, audible speech.  
'**_Hello.'_** – Telepathy. Between Harry and Severus ... and Fawkes. But the Phoenix is not featured here….

**PLANS**  
By Firesword

The atmosphere inside the Gryffindor common room was lazy. Gryffindors just hung about without doing anything that would benefit them ... academically.

Harry Potter was sitting on a huge, upholstered chair that could hold a couple, but right now, he was having it all to himself. He had his feet up against the armrest and a sketchbook was propped up against his thighs. He was drawing, again, but this time, he was only focusing on an innocent drawing – Severus Snape's profile. Anyone walking past him would think he had developed a huge crush on the large nosed and greasy-haired professor, but he was not going to be disturbed if anyone had speculated that.

He was concentrating on the hair of his drawing when a voice had whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing?"

He gasped in surprise and jumped to the other side of his chair. Then he turned to look and found Hermione staring at him archly.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Don't do that!"

"I didn't do anything," she answered with a slight roll of her eyes. She came around and sat down beside him. Without saying anything, she plucked the sketchbook from his hands. Fortunately for him, she did not flip to see what he had sketched on the previous pages. "Nice," she commented. "You've drawn his nose like it is the real thing."

He blushed and snatched his sketchbook back. "Where's Ron?" he asked.

Hermione mumbled something too softly for him to hear.

"What?" Harry frowned and leaned forward slightly. He noticed that her cheeks were slightly pink. Brown eyes widened – Hermione had realized him noticing – and her face turned bright red. "What?" He gave her a perplexed look.

"Never mind," Hermione answered hurriedly. "Why are you here and not down you-know-where?"

Harry sighed softly. _Why did she bring that up?_

"Has it faded?" Hermione have him a critical sort of look.

"What has faded?"

Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation. "The need to be with him always," she whispered. "I thought I had talked to you about this before."

"Oh. That." Harry stared blankly at her. "Well, you're wrong. It hasn't."

"Then why are you here?" She smiled mischievously. "Aha! I know! He has forbidden you from going down to see him! You have to study!"

"No, he has not, Hermione," he answered gloomily and he sighed again. "Why didn't you join me and Ron in the Great Hall earlier?" He glared at his friend when she chuckled cruelly.

"Neville needed help with his Herbology assignment."

"_He_ is going to kill me, you know."

"Why?"

'_**I'm not going to do such an idiotic act, you brat.'**_

Harry gave a little squeak at the unexpected, velvety voice inside his mind. He blushed hotly – hotter than he had earlier.

"What's wrong?" Hermione looked at him inquisitively. "You know, Harry, ever since that attack inside Hogwarts, you have been acting somewhat strange."

'_**Come and see me in my chambers. Now.'**_

_Bloody hell. _He shivered, though not out of fear. _Bloody hell. He's purring. Damnation ... that can't be good._

"Harry?"

The light shake on his shoulder pulled him back to the Gryffindor common room and not inside the deep recesses of his mind, which seemed to have imaginary brown doors. When Severus had stopped speaking inside his head, one had closed.

"Sorry, Hermione. I have to go." He looked at her nervously.

She stared at him suspiciously. "Go where?"

"Down," he said meekly.

"Down? But you–"

"I know. I know. But I still have to go down." His face took on a distant expression at the feather-light caress inside his mind.

'**_Harry, don't keep me waiting,' _**Severus murmured.

"I have to go!" He jumped up to his feet and quickly wore his trainers.

"Harry! _Harry!_ I want an explanation later!" Hermione yelled.

"Later!" He shouted back his reply just as the portrait door swung close.

"Lad, can't you be more considerate?" the Fat Lady sighed. "I have barely recuperated from my ordeal."

"Sorry, sorry."

He ran down, not aware that he was still holding on to his sketchbook and pencil. He nearly crashed into Draco and his girlfriend, Alhena, who were walking quite slowly, back to their common room.

"Why are you rushing?" Alhena asked curiously. She blinked once and chuckled. "Never mind, Harry. That was a stupid question." She grinned widely.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, looking slightly sour. "And you – Potter! Apologize! I saw you touching my girlfriend's hip!"

"It was a bloody accident, Malfoy!"

"Now! Or..." The 'Ice Prince' smirked.

Harry scowled darkly at the silver-haired Slytherin. "I absolutely have no intention of taking her away from you, twit. _Anyway_, I'm sorry. Happy?"

'_**What in Merlin's name are you doing?'**_

"Does he have to sound sexy?" Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Draco sniggered.

"Nothing, Malfoy. I have to go. Bye!"

"Since when did I ever allow him to be so casual with me?"

"Draco, you are quite aggravating."

_And who would have believed that you could be quite possessive over an ordinary witch?_

He passed some other Slytherins and they all swore when they saw him.

"Hey! Get out of our dungeons!"

Harry ran quickly to the wing where the entrance to Severus' chambers was situated and touched the false wall briefly. He stepped right through the void the moment it appeared and then he halted before the black-robed wizard.

"Well ... finally." Black eyes moved slowly up and down, and Harry blushed at the scrutiny.

Severus moved to one side and Harry saw the desk. He sighed inwardly, instantly knowing what Severus wanted him to do. He sighed as he walked past his lover and sat down heavily on a chair.

"Drop that dejected look," Severus muttered as he came to sit down on the chair beside Harry.

"I did badly, didn't I?" Harry mumbled.

"As I have not come across anything that would have screamed 'Granger' in the essay, I must say that it is quite an improvement."

Harry gave a sidelong glance at the professor and took note of the crooked smile. Then he was warmed by the affectionate pat on his head.

"Take that book and turn to page three hundred and ninety-four."

That phrase 'turn to page three hundred and nine-four' brought on many memories. His lack of response, and attention, made Severus grab the sketchbook out of his hand and he yelped at the light slap on his upper arm.

"Three hundred and ninety-four?" he squeaked.

"For Merlin's sake, love, I am not asking you to read up on werewolves but ginseng – of your apothecary handbook."

"Oh." Harry grinned sheepishly.

Throughout the tutorial session, Severus kept stroking his hair and massaging his neck. Although it was quite distracting, he did not ask Severus to stop. He was not sure how to describe it, but it was giving him a sense of closeness, and connection, to the Potions master. There was also that nagging sense of doing his best on his work, so that his lover would not be disappointed.

"That will do," Severus said softly. "And I see that you have used your brain to answer my last question. Good. I am happy."

That caused Harry to glow faintly with delight.

"Leave that." Severus set his sketchbook on top of his assignment. "Come with me."

Severus was leading him to the bathroom and when they were finally inside, Severus was smiling rather ... mischievously.

"I have wondered sometimes, Sev. I saw your smirks as evil ones back then. Why do I think them as sexy now?"

His lover shrugged and smiled even more crookedly. "Take that off."

"What?" Harry's eyes were fixed on Severus' index finger. It was pointing at his chest. He was suddenly thinking about sucking the digit instead of taking his shirt off.

'**_Maybe we can do that later,'_** Severus purred in his mind.

_Bloody hell. _His insides went all funny at the small smirk. "Severus, what are you up to?"

"Take your shirt off and sit down."

"Can't you tell–"

Severus gave him a hard look.

The younger wizard sighed and unbuttoned his shirt. Severus took it and hung it on a hook, and Harry sat down on a chair obediently. He watched Severus' reflection in the mirror thoughtfully. While he was seated, it did not occur to him to check what was lying on top of the dresser.

Severus turned and Harry's eyes immediately went to stare at his lips. The sexy smirk was back. The Potions master raised his arms and emerald eyes followed their movements faithfully. With extravagant flair and sexiness, Severus tugged on the cuffs of his sleeves and dramatically produced a towel.

Those movements were making Harry squeal in the silence of his mind.

_I am not squealing, _he thought to himself. He licked his dry lips unconsciously.

Using the mirror, he stared as Severus flapped the towel once and he twitched as the fabric settled comfortably on his naked shoulders. His eyes remained on his lover's reflection and so he saw Severus bending down with his hands clutching at the back of the chair. He heard the soft chuckled and smiled at the sounds.

_He has a nice laugh. When he's not being the evil git, of course, _Harry mused.

"You..." Severus' face appeared and Harry's eyes shifted from the mirror. He turned his head slightly and looked at the chuckling wizard.

"What?" he asked, his voice soft.

Severus laughed some more before caressing his cheeks. Black eyes glowed with happiness and love, and Harry hoped that those emotions would never disappear from those eyes.

His lover leaned in to kiss him and he surrendered to the feelings deep inside him. Severus rested his forehead against his own when they parted from the kiss. Harry smiled. He loved this – he loved spending these quiet moments with the older man.

"You are a treasure, Harry," Severus whispered.

Harry's smile widened.

'**_And I love you,' _**Severus whispered and brushed his thumb along Harry's jaw lovingly.

'_**Love you too.'**_

Severus planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. He reached out for something on the dresser before straightening. "Now, I believe I have said something about ... _plans_?"

Harry blushed.

"Yes, love. I do have plans," Severus said with a devilish smile. "I shall begin with your hair."

"My hair?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "Isn't it short enough?"

"No, it is not the length. Your sides are too messy."

Severus was already trimming his hair before he could say anything about it. Since this was something he could not protest, he just remained still and let his lover do whatever he wanted. By the time Severus had finished trimming his hair, his sideburns and forelocks were quite short, and the hair on each side of his head was thinned.

"Much, much neater," Severus commented and he nodded his head with approval.

"Thank you." Harry was not surprised when Severus had waved his wand and all the hair that was all over the floor had come together into a ball. Then Severus flicked his wand and the ball of hair caught fire immediately.

Much to Harry's secret delight, Severus started to disrobe.

"So, what is plan number two?"

"Ah. Plan number two: we are going to take a bath."

"Bath? Together?"

"Together."

Bathing with Severus was quite an innocent activity, except for the one instant when the older wizard had disappeared into the water and he had reappeared with his hands on Harry's thighs. The upward slide of his body had caused Harry to blush quite severely, since it had stimulated his hormones quite a bit. His face and neck were quite red by the time Severus had told him to get out of the bathtub.

"Plan number three?" Harry mumbled as he let Severus dry him with a clean towel.

"Plan three?" Severus hung the towel neatly on a bar before opening the wardrobe. He took out something that was deep blue and silky. "You will wear this and send a message to your friends. You are not returning to your dormitory tonight." Severus took his own sleeping robe and wore it. "Oh, do not bother with your boxers. You have no need for them."

Plan four involved a lot of touching and kissing, and frustration on Harry's part.

For the fifth time, he broke away from the kiss and glared at the knots, before swearing heavily. "Severus, do something!" he exploded. When the older man just continued to smirk evilly, Harry growled and cast a Levitation spell.

"Harry!" Severus gasped, caught in surprise. "Put me down!"

The green-eyed wizard ignored the floating man and quickly pulled at the silky, black robe. He smiled and eyed appreciatively at his lover's nakedness. He carefully laid Severus back on the bed. His lover's cheeks seemed to redden slightly.

"You look sexy," Harry observed. Severus' robe was all rucked up at his chest and it had left his lower region exposed.

Severus was surprisingly silent. Harry shrugged absently and settled between his lover's legs.

Plan five had both men moaning, although Severus kept repressing his groans.

"Harry, stop."

The young man pulled away gently and looked up at Severus hopefully. "Is this your last plan?" Harry asked softly. "We do have all night..." Severus shuddered under his fingertips.

"If you do not mind waiting for me."

"No, I don't. Now, let me taste you. All of it."

**-oOoOoOo-**

The muffled oaths above his face roused him from his nap. Sleepily, he sat up and massaged his neck. "What's wrong, Siri?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" Sirius looked very pale under the soft light of a blue candle above their heads. "Didn't you see what I'd dreamt?"

Remus blushed. "Well, Sirius ... can't you control ... er ... your astral traveling?"

"I don't bloody know how!" Sirius swore some more. "Merlin! Bloody fucking Merlin!"

"Look on the bright side, Padfoot. Severus is keeping Harry happy." _And quite sated from the looks of it._

"But–! Remus, I can't – bloody hell!" Sirius groaned. "I just can't believe that the greasy git is one hell of an incubus!"

"You should tell Harry what you had seen, but don't report the encounter to Professor Dumbledore." Remus kissed Sirius' cheek. "Next time, don't drag me along, okay? To your astral escapades."

Sirius continued to look at him helplessly.

He sighed and crawled over to sit on Sirius' lap. He nuzzled the pale neck and kissed the flesh softly. "Perhaps, we can try doing something to make us forget what we had witnessed?"

"Come on, Moony! I've just witnessed seeing that slimy Slytherin making love to my godson!"

"Shhhhh." Remus closed his eyes and kissed his lover's lips. "I think I have a plan."

"Remus."

He said nothing at the plaintive voice but continued to slide his hand into Sirius' pants.

**- To Be Continued? -**


End file.
